


Fade Into You

by bloggingfromherbed



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans - Fandom, OFC - Fandom, RPF - Fandom, Real Person Fiction, real person fanfiction
Genre: Baseball, Bisexual Female Character, Childbirth, Coming Out, Concert, Death, Dodger Evans - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, Football, Funerals, Gay Male Character, Lots of Sex, Masturbation, Mentions of miscarriage, Puppies, Scott Evans - Freeform, Super Bowl, Surgery, Surrogacy, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, World Series, a.d.e., b.k.e., back-and-forth storytelling - Freeform, c.j.e., delaney wyatt (ofc), f/f relationship, jace wyatt (omc), jealous ex, kyle samuelson (omc), l.a.e., m/m relationship, madeline riley (ofc), mentions of drug use, n.c.e., sporting events, teenage angst, teenager coming out, wrigley everett
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 12:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15663513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloggingfromherbed/pseuds/bloggingfromherbed
Summary: Warnings: Language





	1. ~"Ma, I Had Sex!"~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language

It was one of the rare times that the house was quiet, so he pulled her into the house behind him. She was clutching the back on his sweater and some of his flesh but he didn’t mind. “Ma?“ he yelled.

“In the kitchen,” she replied.

Moving towards the kitchen, he loudly said, “I HAD SEX.”

More flesh was grabbed. “What the fuck are you doing?” she whispered.

“Just wait.” He smiled down at her. She didn’t smile back.

“Oh good grief, Christopher, I know that. I think we had this discussion 16 years ago. I don’t need to know every time.” She had her back to them and when she turned around, she saw who he was standing next to. One of the highest pitched squeals he has ever heard came out of her mouth. “Nicole!” she yelled and ran over and hugged her tight.

Once released, Nicole stood there frozen, looking back and forth between mother and son. “Yeah. I…” she was blushing and elbowed him in the ribs because he was laughing so hard. “Chris, this is not funny. We didn’t need your mom to know,“ she whined at him.

“Nicole,” his mom softly patted her cheeks. “It’s about damn time!”

A smile spread across her face and she laughed, “Yeah. I guess 18 years is more than enough time.” She looked over at Chris.

“Don’t blame me,” he had thrown his hands up in surrender, “this could have been avoided if you would have told me in high school that you had feelings for me.” He told her. She blushed again since he made the declaration in front of his mother. What it’s not like I was on Twitter telling the whole world, he thought to himself.

Lisa watched as her first born son hugged the girl that he fell in love with all those years ago.

“Okay you two, go be happy elsewhere. I have to get dinner started.”

“Can I do anything, Lisa?” Nicole offered.

“No, you just go make my son happy!” she smiled.

She nodded her head and looked up at Chris and kissed his cheek. “I intend to, Lisa!”

He chuckled and placed his arm around her shoulders and started walking them back towards the stairs. “Christopher?” his mom called after him. “You better make her happy too!”

“I intend to ma!” he said over his shoulder, pulling Nicole tighter to him.

_I certainly intend to…_


	2. ~There’s A First Time For Everything~ NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Fingering, Oral Sex, Sex (protected)

As Chris led her up the stairs, Nicole couldn’t help but think how truly ridiculous the last two weeks had been.

She had gone from not having any contact with him for 15 years to seeing him 14 days in a row, collimating last night with him fucking her to an inch of her life. She was surprised that she could still walk right. And the idea of being able to keep a straight face around the family tonight was out of the question. She just hoped he didn’t announce it the same way he did with his mom.

They made it to Chris’ closed bedroom door when butterflies started fluttering in Nicole’s stomach. She had been in there many times growing up - she’d even slept in there - but now that they were together as boyfriend/girlfriend; she just couldn’t help but be nervous. She really didn’t know why. She fantasized about this many times, but now the prospect of what they would do in there was about too much for her to handle at the moment.

Chris saw her reluctance once he opened the door, entering ahead of her. “Why are you still standing there?” he asked with a chuckle, going further in the room.

She shuffled her feet a little. “I’m afraid.”

“Afraid? You’ve been in my room too many times to count,” he chuckled again.

“Yeah, but not as your girlfriend, Chris,” she countered. They both liked the sound of that. Girlfriend.

Chris walked back to her standing just outside the door, leaning down to place a sweet tender kiss on her lips. “What do you think will happen in here now that you are my girlfriend?” he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

“Probably what always happens in this room when you are in here alone with a girlfriend,” she mumbled.

He scoffed, “I’ve never…you know?”

She looked at him not truly believing what he was saying, she wanted to call bullshit. “Even with…” He cut her off with another kiss.

“No. The only sex that has ever been done in this room - that I am aware of - have been of the solo variety.”

“Solo, huh? You plan on changing that anytime soon?” She smirked at him.

“Well, if you would get your ass in here, yes!”

With that she pushed him back into the room, slamming the door in the process. “Shit, your mom is downstairs,” she giggled.

Chris slammed her body into the door, and she let out a yelp. “Well then you’ll just have to do quiet,” kissing her hard. After last night, she knew that he was just as loud as her.

She fisted her hands into his hair, as he grabbed her ass and lifted her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He spun around, walked to the edge of the bed and slowly lowered her back.

He felt around for the nightstand, opened the top drawer, and fished out a condom.

“You never had sex in here, huh?” she questioned.

“Never hurts to be prepared,” he shrugged. She leaned up, started to undress, when he took her hands, placing them behind her. “Let me.”

He slowly raised her shirt over her arms, throwing it to the floor beside the bed. Grazing his hands over her exposed skin elicited a soft moan from her. Unclasping her bra, sending it in the same general direction as her shirt, cupping one tit in his hand and licking and sucking the other, her head falling backward in pleasure.

“Fuck, Chris…” she breathed out. “I **need** you.”

He moved over to the other tit and did the same thing. His hand movement was so slight, that she gasped when he snaked it between her jeans and panties, inserting a finger into her pussy. “So wet,” he grinned as he removed his finger, admiring her glistening wetness, then licking it clean, kissing her so she could have a taste. Another moan escaped from her mouth.

Popping the button open on her jeans, he slid both her panties and jeans down her legs, depositing them somewhere that she really didn’t care about.

He positioned himself right between her thighs, lightly kissing up the left thigh then down her right. Nicole’s hand tangled in his hair, almost pleading for him to give her what she needed.

As if he was reading her mind, he started slowly licking her clit; she did a sigh moan combo. “Fuck…” Up and down, side to side, licking down to her opening and sliding his tongue in and out, making her squirm, this had him placing his hands on her hips to still her movements. “I’m going to cum…”

“Show me, give it to me…” with his words of encouragement she let go and came.

“Fuck…fuckkkkkk…Oh god,” she turned her head, pulling the pillow to her mouth, screaming into it.

He raised up, wiped his beard and face with his hand, kissed up her stomach to her neck, the coldness of his St. Christopher’s Medallion made her shiver as it trailed up with his movements. At her ear, he whispered, “There are so many more of those where they came from, we have 20 years to make up for.”

Her hand rested on his chest, trying to catch her breath, “There better be!” He nibbled at her earlobe and down her jaw, before coming to rest on her lips.

Finding the condom sitting next him, he picked it up and raised a questioning eyebrow. They both knew that their time of semi-privacy was probably about to come to an end, but she nodded her head in agreement.

Getting up on her knees, she worked on getting his shirt off, as he kicked his jeans off. His erection painfully strained against the fabric of his boxers. She pulled them down and out it popped; she stroked it, making him moan. “Lilyanna!” he said in a warning tone. “I’m not going to last long if you keep doing that.” She just bit her bottom lip and looked all innocent.

Quickly he opened the condom package, rolled it on, he laid her back and placed himself. He watched her closely. He knew that she had to be sore from what they did last night and this morning, but she didn’t make any outward signs of pain, so he tested the waters a little, and pushed in. She arched her back and moaned his name. “I’m okay…faster…”

That was all he needed, he set a fast pace, but then pulling out, slamming back into her. She met him thrust for thrust, moan for moan, grunt for grunt. He let out a moan so loud that he was sure his mom heard. He looked at Nicole, who was smirking at him. The next time, he lightly bit down on her shoulder, “fuck me,” he mumbled into her skin.

She was close and could tell he was too. Her pussy contracted one more time and she came again, this time with a silent “oh jesus.” He was right there a couple of seconds later, filling up the condom.

He touching his forehead to hers, trying to catch his breath. “So…fucking…great…” he said through kisses.

She looked into his blue eyes, knowing that she could never give this up. That would be too difficult for her if this was just a fling for him.

He rolled over, taking the condom off and tying it, before throwing it in the trash can. “I’ll make sure to dispose of that before anyone sees it.” He laughed. “You okay?” he asked when she didn’t laugh or say anything.

“I’m great.” She snuggled into his left side when her head resting on his shoulder. A scene flashed in her mind; “On your left!” she bit down on his nipple.

He looked down at her, “Seriously?”

“Sorry, I’ve wanted to say that for days now!”

Chris turned to her acting like it has fine, but then started tickling her.

“Christopher…stop…you…know…I…hate…to…be…tickled…” she could hardly breathe out. “Uncle, uncle,” she finally yelled.

He let up just a little, that is when they heard kid’s voices from downstairs. They looked at each other “SHIT!”

Chris jumped off the bed, followed closely by Nicole, who started gathering her clothes. “What are we going to do?”

“Put on your jeans and sweater, go to the bathroom and straighten up. I’ll pick up in here.” He instructed her. For someone that never had sex with a girl in here, he sure knows what to do if he’s about to be busted.

She quietly opened the door and walked towards the bathroom, making sure to avoid the creaking floorboards.

Nicole looked at herself in the mirror, seeing her makeup was no longer acceptable, but there wasn’t much she could do, because she left her bag downstairs. She wondered what they would say. If anyone would pick up on the sexual vibe. If she had to place a bet on it, Scott would be the one that would figure it out first.

Chris was getting the bed back together when Nicole reentered the room. “Nobody came up here yet, so I think we may be able to get away with this. Here..” he handed her a script. “We’ll just act like you are helping me run lines.”

“Is this the script for the new Captain America?” she teased.

“No. I haven’t even seen one yet, and even if I had, I’m not allowed to show anyone.”

“But, I’m not just anyone anymore…”

“Marvel would KILL me.” Nicole laughed at this. “I’m not being paranoid. They would literally KILL me.” He seemed to be looking down at his chest to see if he had a red dots from a sniper’s rifle.

“Okay, so what’s this one about?”

“I’ve only read the first 15 pages or so.” She opened to the first page.

“You really want me to help you? I’m not an actress.”

“We just have to fool whoever comes up here first.”

And if on cue they heard the stairs creaking and footsteps coming toward his door. Chris recognized that they were Scott’s footsteps, so he decided to put on a little show for his little brother.

Chris turned his iPad on and mouthed, “Page 12.” She flipped to the page and waited for Chris to say the first line on the page.


	3. ~Where The Truth Lies (1/2)~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, Fluff, Angst

Scott could hear Chris talking when he got closer to the door, as he decided to wait and listen because this is how he always got the best Intel on his big brother and he thought he was getting something real juicy.

“You didn’t think this would affect my life, Liz?” _Liz, who the fuck is Liz?_ “You tell me that you will ‘take care of it’. There are only three ways in this situation to ‘take care of it’, and quite honestly, I don’t know which one scares the shit out me the most.”

Chris stopped talking, leaving Scott on the other side of the door trying to figure what this situation was. The only thing to ‘take care of’ was if Chris had gotten some girl named “Liz” pregnant and she was informing him right now.

“Of course, it will affect you, which is why I’m telling you…” _She’s here. Liz is here._ “Yes, I have made a decision. This is probably the one that scares the shit out of you the most…” she stopped for a second. “I’m keeping the baby.”

“You are right, that is the one.”

“I don’t expect anything from you. I’m going to do this on my own. Just wanted to let you know.”

Scott was getting more and more frantic by the second. He didn’t know if he should be listening anymore, but he couldn’t stop either.

Finally, he swung the door open to see Chris sitting on the bed with his iPad in hand, while Nicole was pacing around with what appeared to be a script in hers.

“Well hello, Scott. Nice of you to knock.” Chris sarcastically chuckled.

“Thank god, this is a fucking relief, man,” he said clutching his chest. “I thought you had knocked up some “Hollywood” bimbo or something. It’s just Nicki,” breathing a sigh of relief.

She was kind of offended by his comment. “Yeah, I may not be a “Hollywood” bimbo, but he did knock me up!” she grinned over her shoulder at Chris, who was curious as to what she was doing. When she turned around, she had the basketball that was sitting on the desk chair under her sweater. Chris laughed so hard and did his trademark left-boob-grab.

“You got that big in two days?” Scott laughed out.

“Chris’s sperm is just that powerful!” She joked rubbing her “belly”.

“Wait, you two?” Scott questioned.

“No,” they said unison, making them laugh. It wasn’t an outright lie. They hadn’t had sex two days ago when Scott last saw Nicole.

“Sure, whatever, not that I believe that story. Ma said supper will be ready in about an hour. The kids are eating now.”

“Okay.” Chris waited for Scott to leave but he just stood there, looking back and forth between Chris and Nicole.

“What are you doing here, Nicki?”

“Because it’s one of my last days in town. I decided to come over for old time’s sake,” she stammered out, pushing the basketball out from under her sweater, where it made a loud thud on the floor.

“Old times in Chris’s bedroom? Like the time he brought Elizabeth Carver up here and she ran out crying 5 minutes later?”

“SCOTT!” Chris jumped off the bed, and slapped Scott upside the head. “Please stop talking now.”

“Elizabeth Carver? Seriously Chris?” she says with her hands on her hips. Nicole and Elizabeth had been friends, but the summer before they turned 17, Elizabeth stopped talking to her. Maybe this was why.

“I didn’t make her cry, Scott. She was going through some bad shit with her parents and she told me about it. That is all.” Chris gave Nicole a pointed look. She knew that Chris had helped her through all the shit that she went down with her parents, so she knew that Chris was telling the truth.

“My friends and I had a bet that you showed her your dick and that is what made her cry,” Scott laughed out.

“Fuck you, Scott.”

Nicole was standing there listening to the brothers’ banter. “Well, I can say that the only reason I would have cried after I saw it for the first time, was because of how beautiful it is.” The words were out of her mouth before she could stop them.

“I KNEW IT!” Scott yelled, pointing wildly between them. “You guys have fucked!”

“No.” Nicole almost yelled. “No, No, I just meant I’ve seen it in the past.” She tried to cover up. The brothers’ jaws hit the floor.

“You have?” he questioned.

“Of course. I did alterations for all your plays, I might have snuck a peek or two or three. I must say that I do ‘like the angel of the dangle’.” She smirked at him.

He rolled his eyes at her obvious reference to Jake Jensen from the Losers. He sat back down on the bed, groaning with his head in his hands. “Okay, can we stop talking about my penis?”

“So, you saw mine too?” Scott curiously asked.

“Yes. Not as many times as I have seen Chris’s though. I’m going to see if I can be of any use in the kitchen.” Nicole was so tempted to go over and kiss Chris, but she just kept going, winking at him instead behind Scott’s back.

Scott watched as she walked down the stairs. “Nicki’s lookin’ wicked good, don’t ya think?” Chris was lost in thought, he didn’t hear until he said his name, “Chris?”

“Yeah, what?” he snapped his head up.

“Nicki’s lookin’ wicked good.”

“Of course, she never looked bad.” Shit Chris.

At this point Scott knew something was up between the two of them, so he decided to make Chris squirm a little. “If I wasn’t gay, I’d totally be tapping that.”

“And what makes you think she’d want to tap you?” Chris retorted back. Scott could hear the amusement in his brother’s voice.

“Touché. Touché.” Scott had made it over to the desk chair and plopped down. “Since you aren’t gay, are you going to?”

“Tap that?” Chris asked. Scott made a “duh” look. “I don’t know.”

Scott was getting nowhere with Chris. Damn, he really is a good actor. He decided on a different tactic.

“Where did you go last night? We lost track of you pretty early.”

Chris shrugged. “I wasn’t feeling well, so I came home.” Once again, he wasn’t technically lying. He didn’t feel good, but he just ended up at Nicole’s house instead of theirs.

“There was that hot blonde at the bar; we thought maybe you left with her.”

“Didn’t notice.” In the two weeks since Nicole reentered his life, he really hadn’t noticed any other woman. “No, I came home alone.”

“Have you gotten laid since you’ve been home?”

Chris choked a little, “Not that it’s any of your business, but yes I have. Have you?” he threw back in his face.

“Yes, I have. There was another wicked hot blond at the bar last night. I may have done something with him in the bathroom.”

“God, Scott, way too much information.”

“Scott, Chris, come down here,” they heard Carly yell up the stairs.

They both groaned at the sound of their big sister’s voice. They bounded out of the room, racing down the stairs like they were kids again.

Once downstairs, Chris found Nicole sitting on the floor, playing with Stella. “Hey,” he smiled at her.

She just smiled up at him, continuing to play.

Scott saw this little exchange and that was all the confirmation he needed.

“Can we go outside and play, Mom?” Ethan asked.

“20 minutes, then it’s time to get ready for bed,” Carly answered, but the boys had already made it out the back door.

“Uncle Chris and Scott, come play with us.” Miles yelled back into the family room.

“Looks like we are going to go play.” Chris said jumping around like the 7-year-old he really is.

Nicole laughed hard at him, making little Stella giggle along with her. “Your Uncle Chris thinks he’s a funny guy, Stella,” she said, tickling the little girl.

“You don’t like to be tickled, but you will tickle other people, hmmm?” Chris asked. ”I’ll have to remember that!”

Nicole’s eyes got big looked around the room and landed on Scott. She saw the look of recognition on his face. “Umm, Chris I think we need to…” before she could get the rest out, Scott nearly tackled his brother. Startled, Chris ushered Scott into the office across the hall, followed by Nicole.

“You…and you?” he was wildly gesturing between Chris and Nicole.

“Shhh…” Chris closed the door. “We don’t want everyone to know, dumbass.”

“When?”

“Last night,” Chris told him truthfully. _This morning and afternoon, probably tonight, too._

“You weren’t feeling well, right? You came home early?”

“Yeah. I went to her house and things just…” Chris moved closer to Nicole, pulling her into him. “Happened.”

“Fucking A,” Scott said shaking his head. “It’s about damn time.”

“Ha, that’s exactly what ma said!”

“You actually told ma...again?” He shook his head at his older brother, then he looked at Nicole, who was furiously blushing. He placed his hand on her shoulder and dragged her into a hug. “Was it worth the wait?” he whispered in her ear. She pushed him back, redder than before.

“Scott!” She slapped his chest. “I’m not going to talk to you about that!”

“So it wasn’t?”

“All I’m going to say is: Better than I ever imagined. And I imagined it quite a bit!” she winked at him.

With that, she opened the door, walked back to family room and sat back down next to Stella.

“You lied to me.” Scott turned around looking at Chris.

“No. Yes, well some little white lies. Please, Scott, we’re not ready to tell everyone. For god sake, we just started this last night. She’s leaving in two days, so we’re going to have that to contend with right now.”

Scott held his hands up, “They won’t hear it from me, promise. You seriously told ma?”

“I did.” Chris proudly told him, starting to walk out to the backyard. “We better get outside before the boys have to go to bed.”

Back in the house, Nicole, Carly and Lisa watched as Stella started to rub at her eyes and get grumpy with life. “It’s so rough being a kid these days,” Nicole sighed.

“You ever think about having your own?” Carly questioned.

There was pang of sadness running through her heart, her smile fading slightly. She didn’t know how to answer that question. She hadn’t even told Chris all about her past yet, and wasn’t going to tell his mother and sister before telling him, so she just replied with: “Of course, sure. Just haven’t met the right person, I guess.” Lisa gave her a knowing look that Carly didn’t catch.

Lisa also caught the look of sadness on Nicole’s face, and knew that there was something more to her story. She wasn’t going to push the subject, since she had a feeling that Nicole and Chris hadn’t had an extensive talk about their collective past.

“I, for one, highly recommend having kids,” Lisa offered, once again giving Nicole that same look. Stella climbed onto Lisa’s lap, placed her head on her shoulder and closed her eyes. “Plus, if you have kids, one day you may have one of these,” indicating the sleepy little girl.

“The 20 minutes are up, gonna go get the boys. What do ya want to bet they use, ‘5 more minutes ma’ on me?”

With Carly out of the room, Lisa spoke up, “You and Chris…I’m just happy.”

“So am I, Lisa. I have to go home in a couple of days, and I don’t know where that leaves this…us though. We haven’t even been on an official date. I’ve never done the whole long-distance relationship thing, and certainly haven’t dated anyone of Chris’ stature.”

“You’ll figure it out, Nicole. It’s gonna be wicked difficult for a while, but you’ll be back here soon, and he doesn’t go back to shooting for a few months, so maybe he can fly out to see you.”

Nicole nodded her head in agreement. The back door slammed, Carly yelled, “Yep, I freaking knew it. ‘5 more minutes, ma’, and yes some days I question my decision to have kids, Nicole.” She let out an exasperated sigh.

Chris and Scott came in a few minutes later, looking like they just had their asses handed to them by a 5 and 3-year old. Both plopped down on chairs. “Damn, those kids can play hard.” Scott huffed out. “Did we used to play like that?”

“Yes, you did,” Lisa answered back. She stood up with Stella, and walked up the stairs to put the little girl to bed.

Chris watched Nicole’s face, noticing the small smile that formed.

While Lisa was upstairs, they moved to the kitchen and dining room to get ready for their supper. Carly finally wrangled the boys and they said goodnight to everyone.

“Is Shanna gonna be here?” Nicole asked.

“No, she has to work late.” Scott replied.

“Six of us, then?” she was setting the table, when Chris came over and pulled her into him tightly. “Playing with fire, aren’t you?”

“I’m just glad you are here.” He placed a kiss on her temple, backing away when he heard movement in the hall.

“Ditto.”

“Nicole?” Scott questioned from the kitchen.

“Yeah.”

“Will you please get out the wine?”

“Sure.” She moved to the refrigerator, grabbing the bottle and a bottle of water for her. “Anything else?”

“No. Wait, can you take that tray in, too?” She picked it up and walked back to the table, placing the items down.

Once everyone was back and seated, they started to eat and conversation flowed. Chris and Scott were sitting across from Nicole. She slid her foot up what she thought would be Chris’ thigh and up towards his crotch. Scott’s eyes widened in panic and he coughed out, adjusting in his seat. He caught Nicole’s attention, mouthing, “That is my dick!”

Embarrassed, she immediately pulled her foot back, looking down at her food, not daring to make eye contact with anyone. She could hear both Scott and Chris chuckling, so when she looked across the table at Chris she was rewarded with the cutest grin on his handsome face that made her heart beat a little faster.

Lisa stood up for a toast. “I just want to say to our guest for the evening, that it has been a pleasure to have you here in our house again, and that I think we can all agree that we will be sad to see her leave in a couple of days.”

“Some more than others,” Scott whispered, but both Nicole and Chris heard him. Chris lightly punched his arm, while Nicole kicked his shin.

“Thank you, Lisa. It has been great being here again; it’s like old times.” Nicole stood and walked over, hugging Lisa. “Thank you for everything,” she whispered.

When she released her, Lisa had started to tear up. “Ma, you okay?” her kids asked her.

“Don’t worry. I’m okay, just happy tears.” She lightly squeezed Nicole’s arm.

With supper done and dishes in the dishwasher, it was time for Nicole to head to her house. “Thanks again for tonight,” she said to Lisa and Carly once she made it to the front door.

“You are very welcome. What time is your parents flight landing?”

“11:45...I plan on leaving here about 11.”

“You’ll still be coming over for the barbecue, right?”

“Wouldn’t miss it.”

“I’m going to walk her home.” Chris said. “I may not be back by the time you go to bed. I’ll set the alarm.”

“Okay,” Carly said through a yawn as she made her way up the stairs. “Always the gentleman,” she chuckled. If she only knew that his intentions were nothing gentlemanly.

They walked down to the sidewalk, once he thought they wouldn’t be busted, he laced his fingers with hers. They smiled at each other, swinging their hands between them. Chris brought her hand up, and kissed her knuckles. “You know...If you had told me…” he stopped. “If we had told each other back then, this could have been us every night.”

They were on the front porch now. “And my parents didn’t give a fuck about me, so you could have done all sorts of funny business you wanted right here on the porch.”

“Me...” He dramatically pointed to himself. “I would never…you heard Carly, that I’m ‘always a gentleman’.” Chris was almost scandalized.

“Hahaha. Last night would say otherwise.” She cocked her head to the living room.

“I will say that my younger self is so doing a happy dance right now.”

“Shut up!” She pushed at his chest, not even making him move. He grabbed her wrist, blazing lust in his eyes. “You up for some more funny business?” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Fucking always! It has been like 5 hours since my cock,” his voice a low rumble in her ear, soaking her panties, “was buried in you. You are becoming an addiction I don’t know if I’m ever going to satisfy.”

She turned to unlock the front door, while Chris was trying to take her sweater off from behind. Once the door was opened, and her hands were free again, he pulled the sweater all the way off and tossed it to the floor, then pushed her up against the still closing door, kissing her passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif source: http://weheartchrisevans.tumblr.com/post/151180673657


	4. ~Where The Truth Lies (2/2)~ NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: NSFW, 18+, Language, Fluff, Angst, Mentions of a miscarriage, blowjob
> 
> A/N: Revealing a little more about who Nicole is, and how long her and Chris have known each other. Not sure how I feel about the way I ended this.

 

Morning came all too soon for Nicole. The list of things she needed to do before leaving to pick up her parents at the airport was growing exponentially in her head.

  * Clean up the kitchen/bed/bath/living room
  * Wash dishes
  * Clean out fridge; make sure no alcohol is left
  * Gather trash
  * Make sure all remnants of Chris are gone
  * Take TV over to the Evans’
  * Have everything packed and ready to go



Before everything happened with Chris, she had been planning to just drop her parents at their house and go back to Boston and stay at a hotel for the last two nights she was in town.

Now she wasn’t so sure what she was going to do.

“Stop it. You’re thinking way too loud for a Saturday morning.” Chris whined from her side.

“Can’t help it. Best you learn now that I tend to worry.”

“Well, right now you don’t need to.” He pulled her closer to him, kissing her temple. She snuggled into his chest, lazily running her fingers over his clavicle tattoo. He hummed his approval of what she was doing. “Tell me about your tattoos?” He asked a few minutes later.

She shook her head ‘no’.

“Why not?”

“A couple are very personal.” She told him. She wasn’t prepared to tell him the story behind the ‘C’ and little ‘e’.

“You know the stories behind all mine.”

She took a deep breath, then sat up against the headboard, pulling the sheets around her. She needed that barrier between them.

“Which one do you want to know about first?” She wasn’t surprised when he said the ‘C’.

“I have tattoos, too. I know it’s more than two years old.” He plainly stated.

“Yeah, I lied about it being for Chase. I saw it in your eyes that you figured out that it wasn’t a ‘new’ tattoo.” Chris nodded his head. “This was the very first tattoo I got,” she traced the faded ‘C’, “way back in 2000.” Chris’s eyes went wide. “Yes, the ‘C’ stands for Chris.”

“And the little ‘e’ is for Evans?” Nervousness laced in his voice. She quickly shakes her head ‘no’.

This would be the first time she told anyone outside of people that were around when everything happened. She took a deep breath and let the truth out.

“Yes and no. Actually, it stands for Evan, no ‘s’. I, uh…” she paused trying to get the courage to tell him the whole story, “I was pregnant in 2009. I had only found out about a week prior to getting into a car accident. I miscarried and was in the hospital for two weeks. It had been too early to tell the gender, but I felt it was going to be a boy. His name would have been Evan.”

Chris let her finish before he said anything. “Oh my god. I’m...I have no words. Sorry always sounds so fucking inadequate.” He unconsciously picked up her right hand, tracing the ‘e’, then lightly kissed it. She smiled at his actions.

“I’ve come a long way from that time, Chris. Of course, that pain - physical and emotional - never leaves me. I occasionally will find myself thinking about what age he would have been, and what his interests would be. Kinda makes me sad when I watch Ethan play because he’s the same age.” She brushed away a stray tear, Chris’ fingers joining hers.

“I see how that would be difficult.” He was regretting asking this question. There was a silence between them, Nicole staring at a spot on the wall, and Chris’ hand rubbing her leg between the sheets. “How about the others?”

“The other two are song lyrics.” She sniffled, lowering the sheet. Chris nodded his head knowing both the songs. She tapped her left hip. “ [ The In-Between Is Mine ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Nkgv3LoQY2o) ’, is just a reminder that I am the only one that determines my fate.” She moved to her right hip. “ [ Over thinking over analyzing separates the body from the mind ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_tcW-j7KFgY) ’, a reminder that my body and mind need to be in sync. That when I get into over thinking too much I separate my mind from my body. Kind of reminds me of your tattoo,” she ran her fingers over the script, “but I got this before you got yours, so…”

Chris squeezed then kissed her fingers. “It seems like you put in a lot of thought into each one. I was drunk for a couple of them, and totally regretted them the next morning.” Chris chuckled. “This one right here,” he indicated his right bicep, “I’m having lasered off because I found out that it didn’t mean what I thought it meant, plus it was a little hard to keep covered.” He rolled his eyes. “Since Captain America can’t have tattoos.” He winked making her laugh at his answer.

“I thought you would be weirded out be the fact that I got your first initial on me and about the baby.”

“Weirded out isn’t the right phrase...I mean about the tattoo, not the baby. Sure, it’s kind of weird, but the fact that you got it before my career was anywhere near taking off, in a funny way it means that you were inadvertently there for me the whole time. And I wasn’t expecting you to not have lived a life. I think I’m the anomaly in our group of friends: Never been close to being married, no kids.” He dryly laughed.

“Well, I haven’t been married, either. I wasn’t even close. I was barely even in a relationship at the time I got pregnant.” She sighed.

“Oh?!” was all Chris replied.

“Yeah.” She shrugged her shoulders. “But that’s a story for another time.” She bopped his nose just as her alarm went off. “Argh…” she whimpered. “Back to the real world.”

“No…come lay down with me for a little while longer.” Chris whined.

“Wish I could, but I have to de-Chris-ify this place.” She giggled at her new word.

“What is this ‘de-Chris-ify’ word?” Chris curiously asking.

“Getting rid of everything that says that you stepped foot in this house.”

Chris shook his head. “I will never understand how you turned out to be normal after your parents turned...I don’t even what to call them.”

“They joined a cult that turned them into mindless robots.” She chuckled. “I turned out normal because I had the family next door to help me through all that bullshit!” She quirked her eyebrow at Chris.

“Y’know, ma knew about all the times you stayed in my room, right?” She nodded her head.

“Yeah. She told me that I was more than welcome to stay at your house, she would just prefer me to tell her and to stay in Carly or Shanna’s rooms or even on one of the couches in the basement. I tried once or twice, but there was something so comforting about sleeping in your room. Though the first time after I figured out that I loved you, that was awkward.”

“Yeah it got awkward for me, too!” He laughed. “At least you didn’t have to hide your boner that you got in the most of inopportune times!”

“Damn it, Chris. I hate the fact that we were both so fucking clueless to see what was right in front of our faces.” She hid her head in her hands.

He took her hands away from her face. “We were young. Like you said yesterday, if we had, we probably wouldn’t be the people we are today.”

Nicole knew that was the truth. That was one thing she had always told herself through the years. If they had gotten together when they were 16 or even 18, their plans could have radically changed and the entertainment world would have missed out on the Chris Evans experience.

“You would have missed out on all that hot Hollywood pussy!” Nicole joked.

“Haha. Honestly, I could have lived without most of it…” Shaking his head at his memories. “I didn’t always make the best decisions after I started getting attention.”

Nicole watched him intently as he spoke. She could see and hear the regret in his voice.

“But are we making a good decision right now? I mean with us?” Nicole wondered aloud.

“Look at me,” Chris lifted her chin so her hazel eyes meet his blue ones. “This is the first decision I’ve made in a very long time that I am 100% sure of.” He then proceeded to pull her body down further on the bed.

“Chris!” She squealed.

“What? I’m gonna have to go all fucking day without being able to do this, so…” He started to pepper kisses down her neck, drawing out a whimper from Nicole. “And this maybe the last time we have before you go home.”

Just then, her snooze alarm went off. “Fucking alarm!” She pouted. She slapped her hand on her phone to turn it off. “Shit! Did you turn on the alarm last night?” Chris was still twisting her right nipple, stopping his actions at her question.

“What alarm?”

“Your house alarm.”

“Oh yeah, I did it on my phone.” He chuckled.

“Sneaky…” Nicole sighed as Chris continued his actions with her boobs. “We don’t have enough time to…” She finished her sentence by flipping them both over so she was straddling him, and proceeded to push him back down.

Chris was so taken off guard by the move, he panted for a couple of seconds to get his breath back. “Wow, that was impressive!”

She didn’t say anything just started to kiss him. First a quick peck to each cheek, then a chaste kiss to his lips, down along his jawline to his clavicle, licking over his Tolle tattoo.

He took her face in his hands, brushing some hair back, looking deep into her eyes. “God you are so fucking beautiful!”

Nicole smiled down at him. She had waited 17 years to hear him say it, and she never wanted him to stop.

She rested her left hand on his chest where his heart was strongly beating beneath her fingers. The beats increased with each light stroke she runs through the fine hair that is slowly re-growing from his last time playing Captain America.

Her fingers trail down his sculpted abs to his tapered waist, and then further down to his inner right thigh. His dick twitched at the contact eliciting a hiss from Chris.

“I don’t want you to be blue-ballin’ it all day…” She pumped her hand up and down his dick, collecting the pre-cum leaking from the head, before she moved to his side and licked from base to tip, swirling her tongue around the tip a couple of times, before hollowing out her cheeks and taking him as far down as she could.

“Fuck me…” he breathed out, throwing his head back to the pillow, as he slid further down her throat. Nicole winked up at him silently telling him she was okay.

He used his left hand to caress down her back, kneading the flesh of her ass. She continued working him with her mouth, gently tugging his balls. “I’m not going to last much longer.” Chris panted out.

A contented hum vibrated through Nicole’s throat, sending Chris almost over the edge.

“Damn, baby...where do you want me to...?” He motioned down her body.

She rolled over to her back, presenting herself to him. “Anywhere…” she rasped out.

He sat up on his knees pumping a few times before he grunted “Fuck...”, his cum splattering in ropes over her breasts and abdomen. A couple of stray strands landed on her lips. “Yummy…” she commented after she had licked her lips clean.

Chris fell back to the mattress, creating a slight bounce. He leaned over Nicole, claiming her lips for a searing kiss. “Thank you.”

“For what?” she laughed after he had pulled away.

“For allowing me not to go around like you said...blue-ballin’ it!”

“Oh, you are very welcome, sir.” She tipped her head forward like she had a hat on.

“Fuckin’ nerd!” Chris chuckled while ruffling her hair.

“Takes one to know one…” She swatted at his hands, giggling at the shocked look on Chris’s   
face.

“Hey, I am not a nerd!” Chris replied incredulously.

“Oh please, you are the nerdiest nerd to ever nerd…”

“Says the woman that works for an aerospace company…”

“I work in IT, not the actual aerospace side,” she rolled her eyes at him.

“But you are the  **_BOSS_ ** of the IT department. That’s still wicked fuckin’ badass nerdy…”

“I’ll take ‘badass nerdy’,” she grinned over at him. “Eww, I’m all sticky!” She had moved enough to realize that she still was covered in his cum.

“Stay right there,” he instructed. She admired the way his muscles moved as he got up from the bed and went into her bathroom She heard the shower start up, then he came back in with a warm washcloth to somewhat clean up his mess. “Let’s go get cleaned up and get this day started.” He held his hand out to her and she graciously took it.

“No funny business, though. I’m already running behind.” He raised his hands in surrender.

“Scouts Honor!” He pledged, then proceeded to swat her ass. She looked back as he smirked devilishly at her.

_ This is going to be one long ass day...He’s going to do everything in his power to turn me on...not that it will be a very difficult task.  _ She thought to herself.

They took turns washing each other’s hair, which meant that Chris’s hair was going to smell like Strawberries & Creme, but he didn’t care.

“I need to ask you something.” Nicole spoke as they were drying off.

“Okay?”

“I had been planning on going into Boston for the night, but now…” she looked down at her feet. “Now that you and I are, well, together, I don’t know what to do.”

“You’ll stay with me tonight.” He stated, coming over to wrap her up in his towel with him. “No need to go all the way back into Boston, plus we’ll be drinking today anyways.”

She smiled up at him. “Okay...but what if people find out about us?”

“Everyone that will be here today are people that I trust wholeheartedly. They have never given me any reason to censor myself or hide anything from them. They are not going to tell anyone, Lilyanna. Do you trust me?” He comfortingly ran his hands up and down her arms.

She leaned her head against his chest. “I trust you…” She breathed out.

“Good.” He kissed the top of her head. “Now we have to go de-Chris-ify the house!” They laughed at what had already become an inside joke.

Forty-five minutes later and the house had been de-Chris-ified. All that was left was to take her suitcase and the television back to his house.

Twenty-minutes after that, Nicole nervously sat in her car waiting for Chris to come back outside after changing his clothes. She jumped when he silently appeared at the driver’s door.

“Didn’t mean to scare ya.” He chuckled.

“I’m just on edge.” She told him.

“I’ll go with you if you’d like.”

“Probably not the best idea. I think they’d walk home instead of even getting in the car with an Evans.” They both rolled their eyes, knowing there was nothing but truth in her statement.

“I guess I’ll see you in a couple of hours then?”

“You know it!” She smiled as she turned the ignite on. “Wish me luck.”

He leaned in and kissed her. “Good luck, baby. Go be the badass you are.”

Nicole gave him a thumbs up as she pulled out of the driveway. Chris waved until he could no longer see her car.

“I’m a badass...I’m a badass…” she whispered to herself as she headed towards the airport.


	5. ~Get To Know Nicole Lilyanna Everett~

 

  


**********_As of September 26, 2014_**  
Name: Nicole Lilyanna Everett (FC: Sophia Bush)  
Nicknames: Nicki, Cole (only her ex, Chase, called her that), Lilyanna (Chris is the only one that is allowed to call her that)  
Birthday: December 31, 1980 (two minutes shy of being the New Year’s baby)  
Sign: Capricorn  
Sexuality: Bisexual  
Birthplace: Boston, MA  
Grew Up In: Sudbury, MA  
Current Residence: Chicago, IL  
College: Northwestern University  
Occupation: IT specialist for Wyatt Aerospace Industries/Certified Yoga instructor  
Relationships:  
Jace Wyatt (2009)  
Chase Reynolds (2012-2014)  
Christopher Robert Evans (September 26, 2014-)  
Family:  
Martin Everett (Father)  
Mary (Jameson) Everett (Mother)  
Siblings:  
None  
Animals:  
A beagle-mix puppy named Wrigley, that she rescued at a Adopt-A-Thon that the Chicago Cubs were holding in front of Wrigley Field  
Tattoos:  
A “C” on her left wrist she got when she was 19, a little “e” on her right wrist she got at 30. “The In-Between is Mine” on her left hip bone, “Over thinking over analyzing separates the body from the mind” on her right hip bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif source: http://rachemchul.tumblr.com/post/117132219027


	6. ~Puppy Love~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Chris met Dodger. Chris doesn’t have to work too hard to convince Nicole it’s a good idea to adopt him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Pure FLUFF, minor spoiler for Gifted

Chris bounded into their rented Atlanta-area home, slamming the front door behind him. “Babe?” He questioned. 

“Bedroom,” Nicole answered back.

He hurried into the bedroom, finding her reading on the bed. He excitedly jumped on the bed, causing her to bounce a little. “I need to talk to you about something.” He excitedly rubbed his hands together.

She closed her book and sat up straighter. “Okay?” She eyed him curiously. It had been awhile since she’d seen him this excited.

He pulled out his phone. “So, y’know that we did the scene at the animal shelter today, right?”

Nicole nodded her head. “The one that you go to get the one-eyed cat back.”

“Yeah, that one. Well, I was walking through and saw this puppy. I just assumed they were ‘actor’ dogs and weren’t actually up for adoption, but I was told that every animal there need a home.” He sat next to her, pushed play on his phone, his hand shaking with excitement.

She [watched ](https://twitter.com/ChrisEvans/status/984063159479750656)as he approached a gate and a puppy came up to his outstretched hand, sniffing, licking and pawing at Chris’ hand, “Hi dude…look at you,” Chris softly said on the video. Chris - in real life - was just smiling at the video hopeful that Nicole would fall just as in love with the puppy as he had.

He knew the moment when one hand went to her heart and the other to cover her mouth and a whisper of “awww…” slipped passed her lips, that she would end up saying yes.

When the video ended, Chris turned to her, “He’s so sweet, Lilyanna. I know it’s hard with Wrigley and traveling and everything, and then add another puppy to that mix, but I think…I think he needs to be a part of our family.” He laced their fingers together, and kissed her knuckles. “What do you say? Want to adopt a dog with me?” He stuck his bottom lip out and gave her his best puppy dog eyes, batting those too gorgeous eyelashes of his, while bouncing on his knees.

“Chris, honey,” she caressed his jaw with her thumb. “Do you think he and Wrigley would get along?” She smiled at the huge lopsided grin that lit up Chris’ face.

“I really do.” He kissed her the palm of her hand. “They let me go in to play with him. Karen, the shelter director, told me that he has always been gentle with the other dogs and any kids that come around him. There wasn’t much she could tell me about what kind of dog he is though. They estimate his age to be around 5 to 6-months. He was brought in after being abandoned a couple of months ago.”

Nicole let his words sink in for a couple of minutes. “I know that you will be the one that will be carrying most of the load with getting him trained and adjusted.” Chris continued on when she hadn’t said anything. “But I promise he will be…” She cut him off by kissing him.

“Let’s go get him then!” Nicole told him.

“Really?” Chris squealed.

“Well, I think we should first see if Wrigley and he get along. If that goes well, then yeah, let’s adopt him!”

Chris started kissing every inch of her face, eliciting giggles from Nicole. “Thank you…thank you…” He said between each kiss. “I’m going to call Karen.” He got off the bed, and looked back at her. “I love you, y’know that!”

“I know, now go call and get this in motion. And I love you, too!”

He flipped his phone in his hand and walked out to the living room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Early the next morning found Chris and Nicole sitting in the little meeting area waiting for Karen to bring the puppy in. They had talked about names last night and during the car ride over, but nothing had felt right. 

Wrigley laid had her feet. While she heard and smelled the other animals, she didn’t seem to realize what was about to happen.

The door on the other side of the room opened, Karen held onto the leash as the puppy excitedly ran into the room. Nicole held tightly onto Wrigley’s leash. Chris got up and let him sniff his hand, which he then proceeded to lick and then jumped up on his legs and started licking his face, making Chris guffaw and try to dodge his licking attack. “Hey, hey,” Chris told him. “Settle down, bud.” He stood up, panting his head. “So?” he eyed Nicole.

She handed over Wrigley’s leash to Chris, and crouched down to scratch the excited puppy. He did the same thing he did with Chris, generating giggles from Nicole at his licking to her face. “Aren’t you just the cutest?!” She looked up at Chris, silently telling him what he already knew: They would be leaving with him. Chris bounced on the balls of his heels.

Wrigley was yapping and pulling at her leash to greet the newcomer. Chris let his grip loosen, and they met in the middle of the room and sniffled each other.

They did the obligatory sniffing of each other’s butts. Nicole and Chris held their breath, hopeful that this would work out. When Wrigley picked up her ball and dropped it in front of the new puppy, who cocked his head, first nosing at the ball, then picked it up and bringing over to Chris.

There wasn’t much room to play fetch, so Chris rolled the ball towards the door and the puppy bounded for it, bringing it back to Nicole this time, for her to do the same.

Karen had stood off to the side watching Chris and Nicole’s body language and how Wrigley and the puppy interacted.

Chris had his right arm around her shoulders, and she had her left around his waist. She was tucked into his side, right hand resting on his stomach. Wrigley and the puppy kept playing, occasionally stopping to get pats on the head.

She couldn’t hear all of what they were talking about, but she did hear Nicole say how cute the dog is and how well the dogs are getting along.

“So?” Karen spoke up.

“I think,” he glanced at Nicole and she nodded her head in agreement, “If you would bring the papers, we’re going to adopt him!”

Nicole hugged him closer, a radiating smile on her face.

“Oh, that’s wonderful!” Karen gleeful emoted. “I’ll go get them started.” She went over to the phone, dialing a number. “Will you go get everything out of Max’s kennel? Yep, he’s getting adopted! Thank you.” She hung up the phone. “I’ll have all the papers ready whenever you are ready. There’ll be up at the front desk.”

She closed the door behind her. Nicole sat back on the ground, calling the puppy over to her. “So, what are we going to call you? Huh?” The puppy came over and laid his head in her lap. “They call you Max, huh? No, you definitely are not a Max.”

Chris sat down next to her, petting the side of their new puppy. “Brady?” Chris hopefully threw out there.

“Ummm…yeah that would be a no…” Nicole chuckled. “We are not named him after your Man Crush.”

Chris rolled his eyes at her. “He is not my ‘Man Crush’,” he indignantly replied, she just smirked at him. “He’s just a wicked awesome quarterback!”

“Sure, whatever you say, baby!” She lovingly patted his knee.

“Hey, hey, wait a minute here. How is that any different than how you named Wrigley?” He questioned her.

“Because I named her after the place I adopted her, Chris. If this had been Gillette Stadium, maybe I’d consider something Pats related, but it’s not, so.”

“Hmmm…very interesting…” Chris hummed. He banked this conversation for a later date.

Nicole observed the puppy. “Oh, babe, do you know what Disney dog he looks like?”

Chris inspected the dog. He snapped his fingers, they said unison, “Dodger!” Which made the puppy perk his ears up. “That’s your name, bud: Dodger.” The newly named Dodger came up to Chris and happily licked his face, Chris’ boisterous laughter bounced off the walls.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After Chris opened the door, Dodger happily pulling him towards the front of the building, yapping and whining along the way.

“He’s so happy!” Nicole cooed from behind them.

“He’s going to rip my arm off!” Chris complained.

Wrigley pulled Nicole up to get closer to Chris and Dodger. Dodger would bite at Wrigley’s floppy ears and Wrigley bit at his legs.

“It looks like they are getting along well.” Karen was at the desk where she observed the dogs romping around as they rounded the corner. “I will warn you that there will be moments of jealousy by both dogs once you are home and Wrigley figures out that…Have you decided on a name?”

“We have…His name is Dodger.” Chris told Karen.

“Okay. When Wrigley figures out that Dodger here isn’t going away.” She handed Chris some papers he had to fill out before they could take Dodger home. “Let’s sit…” she led them to the chairs. “Did you guys adopt Wrigley together?” She asked both of them.

“No. I adopted her a couple months before Chris and I started dating.” Nicole spoke. “While I was still living in Chicago.”

Karen nodded her head. She handed Chris a couple of pages. “If you would fill these out for me. The adoption fee is $95.” Chris got his wallet out and pulled his credit card out and handed it over to her. “I’ll go run this really quick.”

Dodger and Wrigley had laid down on the floor beside their chairs, light snores coming from both of them.

Chris filled out all the information and signed the bottom of the page before handing it over to Nicole for her to sign.

He tapped the side of her leg, and shifted in his seat to look at her. “This is our real first adult couple thing we’ve done together.” That statement should have sent their anxiety through the roof, but it just felt right. Chris had already been planning the next step in their relationship.

“To the first of many!” Nicole cheered, taking Chris’ face in her hands, not breaking his intense stare, her tongue quickly darting out to wet her lips, which draws Chris’ attention to them, then kissed him.

Karen cleared her throat, breaking up their kissing. “Sorry,” Nicole apologized when she pulled away from him.

“No need to apologize, Nicole. I’d want to kiss him all the time, too.” She winked at her, then over at Chris, who showed a serious blush under his beard. Nicole handed her back the clipboard. “You signed everything?”

“I hope so.” Chris breathed out, worrying is bottom lip. They both stood while Karen looked over the forms.

With an approving nod she told them, “Congratulations on the adoption of Dodger!”

Chris grabbed Nicole around the waist, pulling her close then spin her around in a hug, a squeal of delight slipping from Nicole.

“Put me down!” She protested, still with laughter in her voice. That had woken up the dogs who now were yapping and nipping at Chris and Nicole’s heels. Chris sat Nicole back on her feet. They both crouched down and patted each dog.

“Aah, young love.” Karen commented.

Chris made his way over to hug Karen. “Thank you so much, Karen! You have gone above and beyond for us.” Nicole then hugged her.

She had opened the shelter early so they could have privacy. “Seeing that Dodger is going to a loving home was worth it.” She squeezed his arm to reassure him. “Wow!” she mouthed to Nicole, who nodded her head wildly in agreement. Even though Chris was not in tip-top Captain America shape, he was still built like a brick wall.

“Between Nicole and I and my family, he will be loved and spoiled, no doubt about it.” Chris bent back down to pat the new addition. “Wontcha boy? Yes, you will!” Dodger rolled onto his back so Chris could scratch his belly.

Karen reached over the desk to gather up Dodger’s things, and the paperwork. “Here is all of his information, including vaccination records and that he has been neutered.” She gave them to Nicole, since Chris was occupied with loving on Dodger. “You will need those to get him licensed and registered.”

Nicole took them, holding them tightly in her hands, a tear slipping from her eyes. She tried to sniffle without drawing attention to herself, but it caught Chris’ attention. He stood up, and hugged her tight, kissing her forehead. “If you start crying, then I’m going to start crying, so just don’t.” Chris brushed her hair to the side, and lightly kissed her cheek.

“I just feel so guilty, because I didn’t even get this emotional when I adopted Wrigley!” She sighed. Both Wrigley and Dodger came up to her, nosing at her legs. She bent down to pat each one.

“Aww, they’re worried about you!” Chris cooed. “Looks like you’ll have another protector at your side for when I’m not around.” His voice cracked at the end, and his own emotions were starting to slip through his tough exterior.

“You’re such a big old softie, y’know that?” Nicole giggled through her sniffles.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone if you cry, Chris.” Karen told him.

“It wouldn’t be a surprise to anyone really…he’s publicly admitted that he cries at Kodak commercials, so…” Nicole poked him in the ribs, and chuckled.

“Haha, hush it, you.” He bowed and shook his head, then wagged his finger at her, but there was laughter in his voice.

Karen joined in with the laughter.

Nicole looked at the clock on the wall. “Well, we better get going, since you will be opening soon.” She told Karen.

“Before you go, do you mind if I get a couple of pictures for the adoption wall?”

“Sure. But if you don’t mind not to put it up for a while.” Chris spoke.

“Of course. These will be more for you guys, then let me know when I can put one up, okay?”

Chris nodded his head in agreement. “Sounds good to me.” He smiled at Nicole, hand out for her join him.

They crouched down with the puppies in front of them and Karen took a couple of pictures. She showed them and texted them the ones that they wanted.

“We’ve taken up more of your time then I thought we would. I’ll take him out for one more trip around, before we get him in the car.” Chris grabbed Dodger’s leash, and headed for the front door.

“Okay. That’s a good idea.” Nicole picked up Wrigley’s leash and walked out right behind him.

Chris took his time walking Dodger around the perimeter of the building, letting him sniff every inch of what would now be his former home. He lowly spoke, “I really hope you love your life with us, bud. It’s a crazy life, though, but Lilyanna over there,” Chris turned them towards Nicole, “she’s going to always be there for you when I’m not.” Dodger looked up at him and barked. “That’s right, and you are going to protect her, too.”

Dodger did his business and Chris picked up after him. They continued on their little jaunt.

Nicole and Karen watched Chris from next to their car. “He fell completely in love with that dog the moment he saw him!” Karen observed.

Nicole smiled over at him. “I know. He came home all bouncy yesterday. When he showed me the video, I knew why he was that bouncy. It’s been a rough couple of years since his previous dog, East, died.” Nicole told her, casting her eyes down to the gravel driveway.

“I didn’t know.” Karen solemnly replied.

“Yeah, it happened before we were together, so I didn’t get to meet East. But from everything I’ve heard, Chris really treated him like his baby.”

The first employee was just pulling into the parking lot when Chris walked back over to them. Chris put his sunglasses on, “We should be going now.”

Nicole opened the back door and let Wrigley climb in and get settled first. They both hugged Karen and told her again how much they appreciated her opening up for them.

“Well Dodger, it’s been a pleasure to have had you here!” Karen bent down and scratched behind his ears. “You go enjoy your new life with Chris and Nicole and Wrigley.” She kissed the top of his head. “Okay, you guys better go, because I’m going to cry.” Karen told them through a tight lump in her throat.

Chris opened the back door and Dodger happily jumped in, curling up around Wrigley.

More hugs were given before Chris and Nicole got into the car.

When they had got settled, Chris looked out his windshield at the shelter, waving to Karen as she was still standing outside, and it looked like she had fresh tears that she was wiping away. He turned to Nicole, “I’m going to make sure that we donate to them every month.”

“Chris, that’s a really wonderful idea!” She squeezed his thigh, she then looked back at Dodger, who now was a member of their little family and fought back more tears. “He’s going to fit right in with our family.”

Before they left the parking lot Chris sent a group text to his family. He attached two pictures with the caption: “Meet the newest member of the Everett-Evans household: Dodger!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif source: http://beardedchrisevans.tumblr.com/post/172831948804/chrisevans-this-is-the-moment-we-met-he-was


	7. ~The Wizard of Pot Brownies~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole and Delaney take Chris down memory lane with a story about the time Nicole unsuspectedly ate pot brownies.

_Chicago, IL_

_October 2014_

It was early October, but the Chicago-area still had days where it could get up over 80 degrees - “Yesterday it was barely 30 degrees. Our teeth were chattering,” Chris said, amazed - and with the unusually warm weather came a freak late summer/early fall outbreak of severe weather. The sound of thunder had Nicole, Chris & Delaney high-tailing it back from the lake where they had spent most of mid-to-late afternoon.

The wind howled, rain pelted the 4 walls that made up the small cabin, and thunder and lightning raged outside.

“How are you guys so fucking calm right now?” Chris was standing near the big picture window in the living room. He flinched each time lightning flashed and thunder cracked.

“Because I’ve dealt with this kind of weather all my life,” Delaney answered.

Lightning flashed again, lights flickering this time. “Time to get the flashlight and candles out.” Chris looked back at Nicole. “Just in case, babe. Why don’t you go sit down on the couch? It’s not very smart to be standing near the window.”

Chris slowly backed his way to the couch, not taking his eyes from the window. “Fuck,” he yelped when the back of his legs connected with the front of the couch, thudding down hard.

Delaney placed the flashlights and candles on the side tables, along with a bottle of whiskey. Nicole had gone to grab some beer from the fridge, handing one to Chris which he put down on the side table, placing one next to Delaney’s chair and keeping one for herself.

“There are more flashlights and candles in each bedroom...just the case.” Delaney winked at Chris then sat down on the recliner next to the couch.

Chris was still fidgeting on the couch. “I think we need to get Chris’s mind off the storm,” Nicole told Delaney.

Chris perked up. “Are you two going to make out?” Bouncing up and down on the couch, clapping his hands excitedly.

“Christopher! Please don’t you ever fucking ask that again.” Nicole scowled at him.

“Sorry.”

She had told him that just because she is bisexual does not mean that she’s going to go around kissing other people and sure wasn’t into threesomes. When she’s in a relationship, it her and that person, no one else.

“Okay…” Delaney started, “how about I tell you about the time that Nicole ate pot brownies while watching ‘The Wizard of Oz’ during a tornado watch?”

“No, no, no... fucking no... how about you don’t?” Nicole groaned with her hands going to cover her face in embarrassment.

“Oh, fucking yes please tell me. I mean, I’ve had the pleasure of seeing how wicked fucking paranoid she gets when she’s high,” Chris laughed at the memory of Nicole yelling at a trash dumpster in the high school parking lot, “but I want to know if pot still has the same effect on her.”

“I don’t get **_that_ ** fuckin’ paranoid…” Nicole whined.

“Oh no, sweetie,” Delaney patted Nicole on the knee. “You are the worst fucking form of paranoid!” Delaney and Chris guffawed, Nicole just rolled her eyes at them. “Wait, we need drinks for this!” Delaney picked up the whiskey bottle, pouring a shot for each of them. “Do you promise to let me tell him without you interrupting me?” Delaney raised her glass towards Nicole.

“Sure, why not? I’ll just tell him the real story later!” Nicole stuck out her tongue, which in turn had Delaney flipping her off, before they clinked her glass with Delaney’s, downing it.

Chris motioned for Nicole to lay her head down on his lap. He started to play with her hair, curling the strands around his fingers, lightly massaging her scalp, a sigh escaping her mouth. Nicole loved that her two best friends were getting along so well. She smiled up at Chris, then over at Delaney, as Delaney launched into the memory.

“This is back in like 2002, right?” Delaney asked Nicole her conformation, which she just nodded her head in agreement. “We had one weekend left before our senior year started. It was me, Nicole, Karen and Chase. Chris, I understand you’ve had the pleasure of meeting Chase?”

“I won’t say it a ‘pleasure’, but yeah, we’ve been introduced.” He humorlessly chuckled.

“Yeah, she’s become a little bit of a bitch!”

“Little?” Nicole scoffed.

“Okay, so a big bitch.”

“A big cheating bitch,” Nicole mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose, and closing her eyes to the images still fresh in her mind like it happened today.

“Back to the story…” Delaney was trying to get the story back on track. “We all were hanging out at my parents’ house. The weather had been really nice all day, then, like today, heavy storms starting popping up.

“As you can imagine, my parents’ house has all the bells and whistles. The basement is a literal movie theater. Popcorn and cotton candy machines, fully stocked bar, even a mock ticket booth.”

Chris let out a low whistle. Of course, he knew who Delaney’s family was, and had seen pictures of their properties. He was amazed that she lives such a humble hard-working life, that if you didn’t know her name, you never would have expected that she grew up with abundant wealth.

“Anyway...my brother had left some stuff in the fridge. One of which were “brownies”. Nicole quickly grabbed two and started to eat them on her way to the theater. It wasn’t until she was had been in there for a couple of minutes that I saw the note attached to the bottom: ‘POT BROWNIES’. It was too late, both brownies were gone.

“I didn’t know what to do. Karen and Chase both had one already. I didn’t dare touch them. When I got into the theater, Nicole had already put on The Wizard of Oz, because as she so eloquently stated: ‘We dyin’ in a nado too’.”

Chris got so tickled by that, doing his trademark left-boob-grab. “Oh my god, ‘We dyin’ in a nado, too’. So first it was a fuckin’ trash dumpster that was gonna eat you, now a tornado. And you say you’re not **_that_ ** paranoid!” He threw his hands up for emphasizes.

Nicole slapped his chest. “Two pot brownies, Chris! I had consumed TWO.” She put two fingers right in front of his face to indicate how many. “Jace was always able to get the strongest shit.”

“Trash dumpster? You didn’t tell me that story yesterday!” Delaney pointed at Chris. “We **_will_ ** be revisiting that…”

The wind was still whipping around, rain still heavy, a few big hailstones fell from the sky, lightning flashing and thunder still rumbling, but Chris had forgotten all about the fact they were under a tornado watch.

“Jace has almost gotten busted a few times. Nicole was eating everything fucking in sight for the first 30 minutes or so…but when the ‘The Lollipop Guild’ scene started, she got very paranoid. She kept pointing at the screen: ‘Please tell that munchkin to stop looking at me’. Hiding herself behind pillows.” Delaney laughed.

“Did the ‘Lollipop Guild’ scare you?” Chris asked in a baby voice, he lightly pinched her cheek.

“Fuckin’ right they did. Have you ever watched that movie stoned?”

“Yes, a few times. It’s like a rite-of-fucking-passage amongst the cousins when we turned 16.”

Nicole looked up at Chris, eyes widening. “Oh my god,” she sat up on the couch. “I didn’t know you guys were stoned…”

“How could you fucking not? I’m sure ma knew! There is no way that she didn’t suspect something with the way food was being consumed.”

“There’s no way she knew...she would have killed you.”

“Ha...nothing but truth there. Sometimes it amazes me at all the shit that she found out. Shit that hadn’t even been planned yet.”

“That’s because she loves you guys, and wanted you to have a fun time, but not too fun that you could be arrested or seriously hurt. My parents on the other hand...they wouldn’t have even cared if I was arrested for murder. Hell, they didn’t know that I basically lived at your house for the last two years of high school.”

“So, this is why you wouldn’t even touch the brownies at the barbecue? You thought they were laced with pot?”

Nicole nodded. “I haven’t had a brownie since that night. I don’t even trust one from a bakery, or Hostess.”

“Ya think ma would make pot brownies?”

“No. But I thought that Scott had made them, so he’s a wild card.”

“True...What happened next?” Chris asked Delaney.

“Oh, so for the longest time after the movie we couldn’t find Nicole and Chase. Finally, we found them...in a closet...Chase was fingering her…”

“What?” Chris nearly choked on the beer that he had just took a draw from.

“Yeah…” Nicole groaned.

“I thought you and Chase didn’t get together until like 2 years ago?”

“We hooked up that one time until like 2 years ago when we actually got together together.”

The lights had been flicking more now. Delaney grabbed her phone, looking at the radar and alerts. “I don’t mean to alarm you Chris, but we are now under a Tornado Warning, so we need to get prepared.”

Soon the lights flickered again, which resulted in the electricity finally giving out, Delaney let go of one last bombshell: “Oh, and that also happened to be the night we found out that Nicole’s a squirter…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by the episode of One Tree Hill (S07E08 (I Just) Died In Your Arms) where Brooke Davis and Haley James-Scott eat pot brownies that Quinn James made for them.
> 
> gif source: https://onetreehilldaily.tumblr.com/post/148994377833/she-gets-chatty-and-you-get-paranoid


	8. ~Baby Names (a.k.a. Chris & Nicole watch Pet Sematary)~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris and Nicole are expecting their first child in about 4 1/2 months. The couple start discussing baby names after watching Pet Sematary.

June 2016  
Concord, MA

“For the last time Christopher, we are nawt namin’ our kid Gage!” Nicole turned off the bathroom light and made her way to their bed.

“Just imagine it babe. Gage Evans.” He dramatically gesticulated his hand like the name was lit up on a movie marquee.

They had been having a discussion about baby names since finishing Pet Sematary a few hours earlier. Chris kept insisting Gage was a name they should consider, while Nicole nix it every time he brought it up.

“Do you remember the movie we just watched? The homicidal baby named Gage? And you want to name your kid after him?”

“We wouldn’t have to tell them that was where we got the name from.” Chris tried to reason. “Also, he didn’t start out homicidal. He died, then his dad dug up his baby, then reburied him in the Pet Sematary. I would never do that!”

Nicole burst out laughing. “I sure hope you wouldn’t!” After she got her laughter under control, she continued her reasoning. “Seriously Chris. I don’t want to one day have our kid come up behind me saying “I brought you something, mommy!” and me be worried that when I turn around, they’re holding a fucking scalpel.”

“Yeah because we have fucking scalpels just laying the fuck around.” Chris rolled his eyes. “I just want to name our kid something…” He tried to figure out the right word. “Amazing...no, that’s not the word. Special. Yeah, that’s it. Special. Because let’s face it, our kid, me and you in a baby will be very special.”

Nicole teared up a bit at his words. “Okay.” She sniffled back her tears. “I understand where you are coming from, but the name Gage has no meaning to us. I want to name this baby and any future babies with names that already hold a special place in our hearts.” She placed her right hand over her heart and her left hand over Chris’.

Chris nodded in understanding. “We find out tomorrow what we having, so maybe…” Chris kissed Nicole’s hand. “Then names won’t be so difficult.”

Nicole lovingly smiled at him, rubbing her belly. “I would love to have a name before the baby shower in August. It would be easier for planning.”

“So, Gage is off the table?” Chris questioned one more time.

Nicole giggled at his boyish grin. “Honey, Gage was never on the table. Now, let’s get some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us!”

They snuggled into bed. Chris rested his hand on her belly. “Goodnight Lilyanna, I love you.” He leaned down and kissed her.

“Goodnight Christopher, I love you, too.”

As soon as he thought she had drifted off to sleep, he whispered, “Goodnight Gage, I love you.”


	9. ~A Little Afternoon Delight~ NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: 18+ NSFW, basically just smut/raw sex (unprotected), anal fingering, language, dropping some big hints...  
> @bloggingfromherbed

_Mid-February 2016_

_Los Angeles, CA_

Nicole watched Chris as she idly stirred the simmering sauce on the stove. It wasn’t like he was doing anything too alluring, he was sitting on the couch reading over a script, while  alternately petting both Dodger and Wrigley. But all of a sudden, she felt this urgency to go over there and fuck his brains out.

She slid the pot over, turned off the burner, abandoning the task for later.

In seconds flat, she had her sweater, jeans and panties off and was standing in front of Chris, her hands rested on her hips waiting for Chris to notice her. He was oblivious to her presence until Dodger raised his head and yipped at her.

Chris hardly had time to react to the sight of her, when she plucked the script from his hands, tossing it aside. Chris let out a surprised grunt when she landed hard on his lap. “Ummmm...hi…” His voice was full of confusion but she also detected a tiny bit of lust.

Both dogs hightailed it off the couch, which elicited a chuckle from Chris, but Nicole was all business.

Her hands went to the waistband of his workout pants, tugging at them until Chris lifted his hips enough for her to pull them down to his knees, his cock sprang to action.

Nicole locked eyes with Chris for confirmation he was okay with all of this. The look in his eyes told her he was more than okay, he needed this too.

She pumped his cock a couple of times, before lining him up with her entrance, and sank down. His hands her kneading her breasts, drawing her nipples to hard peaks.

They both threw their heads back, a sigh coming from both.

There was a moment or two of them watching each other, until Nicole leaned down, roughly kissed him, and began to roll her hips at a frantic pace.

Chris placed two of his fingers in her mouth, she sucked and swirled, lubricating them. As they continued to fuck, his hand snaked down to her ass, teasing the muscle with one of his lubricated fingers. Her movement briefly stopped to allow him time to play enough so he could insert his finger. She rested her head on his chest, fingers digging into the material of his sweater, panting more with each passing second and each press of his large fingers into her now loosening hole.

He tapped her ass with his other hand to get her attention, she realized that his fingers were already inserted, and scissoring inside her.

Chris timed each of his finger and hip thrusts with Nicole’s motion of her hips grinding up-and-down, side-to-side on his cock.

They both knew that this was going to be a hard and fast fuck, neither of them was going to last long.

Within two minutes they both were quickly approached their climaxes, each of their bodies were struggling to keep up the frantic pace.

“Fuck...I’m close, baby!” Nicole whined; it was the first time she had uttered a word the whole time. Her fingers went to her clit, rubbing circles around, Chris joined his fingers in the action. Nicole arched her back, clenching on both his fingers and cock, her orgasm took hold. Chris sucked and bit at one of her nipples, while she chanted “Oh god, fuck, yes, Chris…God...Damn...” She threw her head back, her orgasm brought Chris over the edge with his own orgasm. Chris’ hands on her waist to hold her in place as he came in her.

“I love you, Lilyanna…” Chris panted out. He withdrew his fingers from her ass, wiping them on the blanket underneath him.

“Mmmm...I love you, too, Chris.” Nicole sagged into his arms, he circled his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

As they lay there, enjoying their post-coital sated bless and silence, Chris lowly voiced what was on his mind in the moment, “Shit, baby. What the fuck got into you there? I don’t want you to think I’m complaining about this, cause I’m not, it just took me off-guard.”

“Uh, your guess is as good as mine!” She sighed, lifted her shoulder into a shrug. “I honestly don’t know. I was cooking and then bam, I needed to fuck you.” She grinned at him, then shyly nuzzled into his chest, after her admission.

“Why you getting all fuckin’ shy now, huh?” He chuckled, kissing the top of her head. “You just quite literally fucked me on the couch!” He then leaned in to whisper in her ear in a very scandalized voice, “in the middle of the day.”

She let out a loud scoff. “Oh my god, Christopher. Please,” she then rolled her eyes at him, “you act like this is the first time we’ve fucked ‘in the middle of the day’.” She air-quoted. “For fucks sake, it’s not even the first time we fucked on a couch!” She playful pushed at his shoulder. “Need I remind you that our first time was on a couch...in my parents living room of all places!”

Chris chuckled. “Oh, I remember! Don’t think that will ever be something I forget!” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her. “It was the start of us.” He lifted her left hand, twirling her sparkling diamond engagement ring around her finger, kissing it briefly. “You still think we can pull off an early October wedding?”

“Well, we have a date and location. I have a dress lined up. Tuxes shouldn’t be a big deal. Bridesmaids and Groomsmen are covered. Everything else is just figuring out who to invite and how-to cover-up the fact that all these big Marvel stars are in Sudbury, Massachusetts on a Tuesday!” She laughed. “The fact that we are trying to keep it lowkey and not doing a “Hollywood” wedding should work in our favor.” She smiled at him. “I mean money can really buy you the luxury of hiring people to help with planning and logistics,” she kissed his nose, “but the thought of having a wedding in L.A.,” she let out a low whistle, “no thank you!”

Chris nodded his head in agreement. “I’m so glad that we are on the same page with this. I hate going to weddings out here. They are so overly produced like it’s being filmed for an IMAX 3-D movie or something.” He shook his head in disgust.

“Ewww...Gross.” She cutely scrunched her nose to show her displeasure at Chris’s assessment of weddings in the entertainment industry.

The timer on the oven alerted them that part of their main course for dinner was finished baking.

“Shit…” Nicole yelped and shoved Chris aside. “I forgot about supper.”

She bent down to pick up her clothes and started to put them back on.

“No, come back,” Chris whined. “I’m not ready for this to end yet!”

“I’ll burn down the house if I don’t get it out of the oven!” She swatted at his hand that was coming up to swat her ass.

“We can afford to buy a new house, y’know.”

“Yeah, yeah…” She tried to placate him. “Oh, did I tell you what Carly told me the other day?” Nicole questioned as she pulled the meatballs out of the oven.

Chris had begrudgingly pulled his pants back up and had propped his chin on the back of the couch to watch her in the kitchen. “No, what did my overly nosy sister tell you?”

“Apparently they all have a bet that by Christmas we will announce that we are expecting a baby.”

“What? Are you serious?” Chris complained.

“Uh huh!” She nodded. “I didn’t tell her what we decided about waiting until AFTER your Marvel contract is done. But everyone seems to think you’ll have me knocked up on our honeymoon!” Nicole smirked. “And of course, she said that Ma was like,” Nicole placed one hand on her hip and the other hand was wigging its pointer finger, mimicked Lisa, “‘Well, it better not happen BEFORE they get married’!”

“She’s traditional, you know that. She believes that marriage comes before babies.” Chris ducked his head a little, “I mean, so do I, but that doesn’t mean that IF it happened before we get married that I wouldn’t be excited and happy.”

“Trust me, we don’t have to worry about that happening anytime soon! I know we both are ready to have a baby, but we have too many other things going on right now.” She came over, kissed the top of his head, then down his neck. She slid her hands up-and-down his chest. “Will you get the couch cleaned up? I’m going to go take a shower.”

“Sure thing, babe.” Chris’s hands held on to her arms. “Anything else?”

“The sauce is useless now,” she informed him on a sigh, “so take out it is! Whatever you want is fine…” She withdrew her hands away from him. “Once you are done with that, how about you join me in the shower?” She wiggling her eyebrows at him, backing away towards the hall.

He stood up, picked up his cell phone from the coffee table, throwing a wink at her. As he talked to their favorite pizzeria, he straightened up the couch, throwing the blanket aside to wash.

Nicole bit her lip as she watched him from the hallway. Damn, he was really a sexy man, but right now, she could still see teenage Chris, which was after all, the first Chris she fell in love with.

As she departed the hallway, she could hear Chris singing: ‘Skyrockets in flight! Afternoon Delight!’ A huge smile crossed her face. “Dork!” She yelled over her shoulder towards the living room.

“Yeah, but I’m your dork!” She could just hear Chris yell back at her before she entered the bathroom, “And you LOVE MEEEEE!” His booming laughter rang through the house.

She shook her head, “Lord help me, I do love that dork!” She snorted.

 _But the real question is: How did I get so lucky for that dork to fall in love with me?_ She wondered as she turned on the water faucet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif 1 source: https://celebrity-utopia.tumblr.com/post/181812387071  
> gif 2 source: https://fantastic-chris-evans.tumblr.com/post/54764107837


End file.
